Splice
by animefreak728
Summary: In an incident involving an unstable machine Kat and his sister have been turned into humans with cat ears and tail, while Coop and Dennis now have ears and a tail like Kat! They all have to work together to solve this problem and get along long enough to do it. Will they succeed? This is a Coop x Kat and Dennis x OC story. THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

5/7/14

I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I did get my wonderful English teacher to edit chapters 1-3 for me! She said she'll help me with the rest while I'm at school, but hopefully she'll continue editing for me during the summer. :)

I don't have a computer right now so I don't know when I'll be able to update, so I wouldn't expect much until I get my new laptop. Sorry guys. :(

Anyway, this is the revision of my old fan fiction, Splice, so if you've read the old one then you'll have to reread this whole story, as a lot of the story (other then the couples) has been changed.

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Kat sat frustrated in his chair as the face of the Emperor faded from the screen. He could feel the hot waves of anger flowing through him as his body started to shake. He lifted his arm and slammed it back down onto the arm of his chair, completely destroying the left armrest. The pieces were now scattered across the floor.<p>

"_Dammit!" _He yelled in rage. He clutched his right fist tightly in his other paw as he swore under his breath.

What remained of the chair started to vibrate as his body shook in rage. He could still hear the Emperor's voice as he sneered down at him through the monitor.

**. . .**

"_Do you wish to explain yourself Agent 27B?"_

"_What do you mean, your grace?" Kat said evenly. The Emperor's lip curled in annoyance._

"_Would you like to explain how two humans have been able to thwart you in your plans to conquer this planet time and time again and you have yet to destroyed them!?" The Emperor bellowed. Kat's ears twitched slightly at the noise but other than that his face remained devoid of emotion._

"_I do admit that these humans," Kat sneered, "are becoming quite the nuisance, but if my lord were to give me more time I would quickly dispose of them." Kat said smoothly. Though his face remained blank his heart was beating at a rapid tempo._

_The Emperor growled deep in his chest and let out an angry hiss._

"_No! Unless you can prove your worth to me within the next 5 Earth days I will personally have you shipped off to the Litter Mines for the rest of your life! Do I make myself clear?!" He said in finality._

_Kat's eyes narrowed slightly as he placed his paws behind his back._

_"__Of course my liege." Kat said, his paws clenching tightly as he physically tried to restrained himself from speaking out of turn. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears as his anger started to take over his senses._

_The Emperor sent one last sneer through the monitor before shutting off his end of the transmission, causing the screen to fade into black..._

**. . .**

Kat gritted his teeth tightly as he thought through his options.

Could he pack up the rest of his items and research and go into hiding? No, he berated himself. There would only be other invaders sent to look for him. Invaders who would probably tear through the entire town just to find him, as well as cause a global panic in the process.

He stood quickly from his seat to pace around the room.

He had 5 days to impress the Emperor. That meant he had five days to think of a possible escape or a damned good lie. One believable enough to satisfy his _royal highness'_ royal expectations.

He growled in anger as no ideas seemed to come to him. As he paced he didn't notice he was walking towards the corner table until his knee painfully hit against it. The table and the items resting on it shook violently. One of the three photos started to slide and fall off the edge of the wood. Kat saw this and quickly dived down to catch it before the glass were to hit the floor. The frame landed safely in his paws and he breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down at the photo.

The picture was of a smaller cat. Her skin, a few shades darker and pinker than his, but they shared the same violet eyes. He smiled down at the picture before gently placing it back on the table to look at it some more.

That was when the idea hit him. His sister!

He quickly ran to his bookshelf and searched through the labels until finding a thick packet of plain white paper, the label reading _Invader Rules and Regulations_. He took it down from the shelf and quickly flipped through the pages, stopping to read through one passage in particular.

"_A high ranking invader of any class may be provided an assistant. This assistant must be proven worthy in assisting the invader to the accomplishment of their most current mission."_

"_This assistant may or may not be another invader as long as he/she has been approved of by either the commanding chief or the Emperor."_

Kat smiled thoughtfully as a plan started to form in his mind.

_Yes, this could work!_

Kat quickly placed the book back on the shelf before returning to his monitor. Kat turned on the monitor and quickly typed in his sister's address code. He waited impatiently as the monitor started to ring.

_Pick up, pick up, pick up!_

Kat glared at the monitor as three more rings had sounded.

_Dammit Sis!_

Kat was about to end the transmission when the screen flashed into picture.

On the other side of the monitor stood his little sister. Her paws were covered in oil, and behind her he could see a table covered with tools. She looked at him with a joyful smile.

"Well you don't usually call," she said with a grin.

"Sorry," Kat said sending her an apologetic smile. "Am I interrupting something?" Kat asked glancing at the table of tools and her oil stained paws.

_Always up to something I see._

"I was just about to take a break. Besides Aiden, you can call me anytime ."

"Thank you Sis," Kat said. "The Emperor has become agitated with my lack of success recently. I was hoping you could come to Earth to help me."

"Really?!" She said, her eyes lighting up with excitement. Kat smiled warmly at his sister's enthusiasm.

_Well isn't that cute._

"With your help I think I can convince him to let me stay on Earth," Kat said. His sister stopped her smiling and looked down at him worriedly.

"Aiden, what exactly did he say would happen if you didn't prove yourself?" she said. Kat's eyes moved across the room nervously. "Aiden!?" she yelled through the screen. Kat let out a long sigh. He closed his eyes and rubbed his paw down the side of his face.

"He said that if I don't prove myself useful within the next 5 days I will be sent to the Litter Mines, permanently," Kat said tiredly.

His sister's eyes widened for a moment before she closed them softly. She let out a long sigh and placed her paws over her eyes in frustration.

"What exactly do you plan to do about this?" she asked. Kat smiled at her encouragingly.

"That's where you come in. I want you to come to Earth to help me. I'll tell the Emperor that I've taken on an assistant, one that will greatly improve my chances of success on this planet, as well as make it more inhabitable for us. The Emperor doesn't know that the planet is already ready for us to inhabit, so telling him that it isn't will give us the extra time we need to finish."

"But the Emperor won't let you take on an assistant if he knows it's me."

"Yes, but he won't know that it's you," Kat answered. "I'll tell him that I'm taking on a recruit from the scientist division, and that since you're new you don't have your Science Lab ID yet."

"Why would taking on such a new recruit convince the Emperor to let you stay?"

"I'll inform him that you are also trained in environmental studies, so you will be able to help me make this planet the perfect new home for our population." Kat said proudly. His sister looked at him with astonishment before her expression changed to a sly smirk.

"You've thought this through." she said.

"Naturally." he said with a smirk. "I'll call the Emperor as soon as possible to get this through. You'll need to disguise yourself. He'll want to see this new recruit and we don't want him to recognize you as my sibling."

"I'll start getting ready."

"Good. I'll call you back in-"

"MR. KAT! Where are you?!" Millie yelled, interrupting Kat. Kat cursed under his breath and looked back to his sister, who was snickering to herself.

"Was that Millie?" she asked through her snickering. Kat grumbled under his breath.

"Unfortunately. I'll call you back as soon as I'm done with her," Kat said irritably. She laughed loudly as Millie could be heard yelling for her Mr. Kat.

"Have fun," She teased between her laughs.

"Goodbye Megan," Kat said irritably as his finger went for the off button. Megan's laughter could still be heard as the monitor screen went black.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Millie yelled from some part of the house.

Kat pressed one of the buttons to the right of the monitor. The monitor flashed into life, showing the surveillance fee from the nine tiny cameras he had set throughout the house. The screen was split into nine different box screens, each one showing the surveillance from each room in the house, including the the hallways and backyard. Kat looked through the different screens before stopping at the image of the Living Room, where Millie could be seen searching for her beloved pet Kat.

"MR. KAAAAT!" Millie's high pitched yell sounded throughout the house. Kat put his paws over his ears to protect himself from the noise. He let out a sigh of defeat as he made his way towards the elevator door of his lab.

Kat groaned loudly as he stepped through the sliding doors.

_How such a small girl's yell can break through soundproof metal walls is beyond me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kat's elevator stopped at the inside of his large cat condo. He stepped out of the cat house, and slowly made his way towards the living room.

As he walked down the stairs he could hear the sounds of Millie's footsteps as she searched through the room.

_She's persistent for such a little girl._

Kat sat in the entryway of the living room as he watched her search around the couch. Her body was swung over the back of the couch as she searched behind it. Kat laughed quietly to himself as she almost fell over the back of the couch. He watched as she flaunted around like a mad bird as she tried to keep her balance.

_I should probably stop this._

"Meow."

Millie's head shot up quickly to look over the edge of the couch. In her haste to get off the couch she accidentally flipped herself over the edge, causing her to land her head on the other side of the couch. Kat rushed over to her side as her body slowly flopped to the ground.

"Oooww!" Millie groaned loudly. Millie rolled over on her stomach and pushed herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her head tenderly. Kat could hear small whimpering sounds coming from her as she did so.

"Meow."

Kat stepped closer, standing on his back legs he placed his paws on her should to inspect the bump forming on her forehead.

_It's going to bruise. It'll hurt but it should be gone by tomorrow._

Millie continued to whimper as she rubbed at the tender bruise on her head.

"Ow, ow, ow," Millie said as she touched it with her finger. Kat sighed softly and swatted her hand away.

_She's such a little kid._

Kat looked back at the bruise and then at Millie's teary eyes. He lifted his paw and softly pat her on the head. Smiling to himself he placed three small licks at the top of her head, where the bruise was. Millie smiled at him and stroked him down his back.

"Thank you, Mr. Kat." Millie said. Kat meowed appreciatively and purred happily as his back was stoked. "Let's go find the bruise cream, then we can play outside!" Millie said excitedly, pushing herself up to stand. Kat meowed happily as he was gently picked up from the ground.

"Once we're outside, Mr Kat, we can play with the new tea set Daddy bought me."

Kat's body tensed in her arms.

_Oh no._

"And I've got the perfect outfit for you! It's upstairs in my room. You can wear it to our tea party!"

_Oh no._

**. . .**

Kat bared his teeth in a silent growl as a frilly pink dress was shoved over his head and onto his body. It took every ounce of his self control not to rip the dress to pieces as soon as she had taken it out of her little plastic purse.

"Oh, don't you look so cute!" Millie squealed happily.

_I look ridiculous._

Unknowing of her pet's thoughts, Millie picked up Mr. Kat and made her way back downstairs towards the backyard.

Kat groaned as he was bounced up and down as Millie skipped her way down the stairs.

_Next time, I'm hiding under a rock until she stops looking for me._

As they made their way through the kitchen, Kat lifted his head to take a glance out the door. Coop and Dennis could be seen playing catch out on the yard. Kat tensed as Millie continued to walk closer to the doors.

_Oh please don't let those two idiots see me!_

Millie happily skipped to the back doors and opened them with a flourish, to which the two boys paid no mind to.

_Thank goodness they haven't seen me yet._

"Presenting the glorious, adorable, and intelligent, Mr. Kat!" Millie bellowed. Kat flinched at the volume of her voice and was unhappy to see the two boys turn in their direction. Their faces took on a moment of shock before their expressions broke out into wide grins.

"Nice dress, Kat! Are you applying for the pretty princess position?" Coop said mockingly. Kat's arms tensed tightly as he felt his claws starting to come out.

"Don't mind them Mr. Kat. They're just jealous that you look way better than they ever will." Millie said, sticking her tongue out at the two of them. "That's why neither one of them have girlfriends" Millie whispered into his ear. Kat smirked deviously at her comment.

_This girl will grow to have a sharp tongue._

Millie turned her back to the both of them, and with her head held high she walked over to the small plastic tea set up to the right of the patio. The tea set came complete with a small yellow plastic table and two small plastic chairs.

Kat was placed at the opposite end of the table as Millie placed her little bag around the back of her seat. In the distance he could still hear Coop and Dennis snickering at this display.

"Hey Millie." Dennis called from across the yard. "I think Kat's outfit is missing something."

Millie blinked in surprise before raking her eyes over Mr. Kat's appearance. She gasped in realization.

"I forgot the bonnet and matching booties!" Millie said loudly. She quickly grabbed her bag off the back of her chair and hurriedly searched through it.

"I'm sorry, Mr Kat. How silly of me." Millie said as she pulled out four little slippers and a matching bonnet. Kat felt the impulsive urge to run as Millie proceeded to place the booties on his paws.

"Now the bonnet." She said tying the bonnet on his head, forcing his ears to lay uncomfortably flat against his head.

"Now you look perfect!" Millie said happily as she hugged him close.

_Now I look as ridiculous as I feel._

Kat could hear the two boys laughing loudly as Millie sat down to pour him a cup of tea.

"Here's some tea," Millie said pointing to the cub she placed in front of him. Kat looked down into the cub, sniffing it. The strong scent of orange infiltrated his nostrils.

_Orange juice? Hm._

"Do you like your tea?" Millie asked from the other side of the table. Kat meowed sweetly and bent his head down to drink out of his little cup. Millie smiled at his enthusiasm and began to drink out of hers as well.

Kat could feel the hot sun shining down on him through the thick fabrics of the dress.

_I'm forced to wear a thickly layered dress on a hot springs day, while sitting in a plastic chair. Oh what did I do?_

Kat groaned quietly as the heat started to cause his stomach to turn. The smell of the odd perfume Millie had sprayed onto the dress was starting to get to him. He was about to run to the nearest tree and hide when his eyes were drawn to a small flashing light from inside the house.

Kat turned his head quickly to see the small light he'd installed on his food bowl flash green, signaling that he had a call waiting for him on his monitor. Kat smirked happily as he let out a breath of air.

_Saved._

He already knew how to leave without drawing Millie's attention.

As Millie drank her "tea" Kat used his nose to slowly tilt the cup forward in his direction, causing the drink to spill all over the sparkly pink dress he wore. The cup fell off the table making a soft clicking noise as it hit the patio floor. Millie looked up from her drink to see Kat staring back at her with the biggest sad puppy eyes he could make.

"Oh, Mr. Kat! Your dress is filthy!" Millie said as she stood from her seat and walked towards him. She quickly lifted the dress off of Mr. Kat and draped it across her arm. "I'll have to find you a new outfit!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Kat. I'll put this in the dirty laundry and be right back!" Millie said, skipping back into the house. Kat smiled happily as he saw the small girl's skipping form disappear into the house.

_Finally._

Kat quickly opened the door and quietly walked his way to the stairs. Making sure not to run into Millie as she skipped to the basement, he quickly sprinted up the stairs. Entering Millie's bedroom he jumped into the entrance of his private labs, breathing a sigh of relief as the elevator door closed with a _whoosh_.

Kat stepped out of the elevator as soon as the doors reopened themselves and walked over to the monitor screen. He pressed the on button.

"Megan?" Kat asked wide-eyed.

On the other side of the screen sat a small dark purple cat with piercing blue eyes. The cat winked at him and gave him a familiar smile.

"How do I look?" Megan said spinning around. Kat stared at her wide eyed some more before shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Perfect. I almost didn't recognize you. Now all we need to do is—what are you staring at?!" Kat asked suddenly. Megan's face was screwed up in a way that looked like she was going to cry from laughing to hard.

"Pft, pff! What the heck are you wearing?!" Megan said before bursting out into a fit of laughs.

Kat looked at her strangely before looking at his reflection in the monitor screen. He growled, annoyed as his reflection came into view. On his paws were still the pink booties Millie had placed on him and on his head sat that atrocious pink bonnet.

Kat angrily ripped the bonnet off his head and lengthened his claws to shred through the booties. Within seconds both were laying in shreds on his laboratory floors.

Glaring down at the remains he could still hear his sister's laughter as she tried to pull herself together.

"Are you done yet?" Kat asked with irritably. Megan raised her paw and took in a deep breath of air before stopping, a single tear shining in her eyes from her laughter.

"OK, I'm done," she said.

"Good. Now as I was saying," Kat said, dragging out the syllables for emphasis. "We will be contacting the Emperor shortly. I need you to put everything I've told you into memory so we can make this sound believable. If we are able to successfully convince him then he may just let me stay on Earth, and then you can stay with me until we are done."

Megan nodded her head in understanding, her back straightening and her eyes narrowing with determination.

"Alright. I remember what you've told me. I put it all to memory as soon as you had said it."

Kat nodded. He had no doubt in his mind that she had already did so.

"Okay. I'll contact the Emperor through a three way call."

Kat pressed one of the buttons on his keyboard and the screen split into two. One side showing his disguised little sister, and the other waiting to be taken up by the Emperor. He could feel his body tense ever so slightly with nervousness.

"Aiden," Megan said softly. He glanced to his sister questioningly.

"It's okay." she said with a reassuring smile. He could feel some of his nervousness float away as he looked at her. Though her appearance was changed, her smile and soft words had stayed the same.

Kat gave her a small nod of thanks before the other side of the screen flashed to life, the figure of a cat coming into view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The figure slowly came into focus, and a large cat came into view. The cat wore a gray guard's uniform and a bored look on his face.

"State your business," The guard said gruffly. Kat's back straightened automatically.

"I am Agent 27B. I'm calling to request an audience with The Emperor," He said formally. The guard's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"And the other?" The guard said, referring to the cat on the other half of the screen.

"I am a new recruit from the Science division," Megan replied.

"And what purpose do you have to this meeting?" The guard asked. Kat's eyes narrowed into a deadly glare.

"If I'm not mistaken that's none of your business," Kat said icily. The guard growled at being spoken to so rudely. "The Emperor is expecting my report as soon as possible and I'll be sure to tell him just who held me up."

The guard's eyes widening instantly at those words and Kat could see the specks of fear in his eyes. The Emperor's temper was, of course, well known.

"The Emperor doesn't like to be kept waiting, so I would suggest you be a good little guard and tell the Emperor that I'm here," Kat said.

The guard nodded quickly as he shakily stood from his chair and disappeared from the screen. Kat smiled to himself as he watched the guard practically run from the screen.

_Working these fools is as easy as breathing._

Kat kept his eyes on the screen as they waited for the guard to return. They didn't have to wait long as the guard returned a few moments later.

"Your audience with the Emperor has been approved," He said.

_Finally, you moron._

"You will be put through to the Emperor in a few seconds," The guards said.

Kat nodded his head in acknowledgment. The Emperor enjoyed keeping his people waiting, as though enjoying the fact that he could do so without reprimand. He would, no doubt take his sweet time getting to the monitor. As though his time was that much more important than any others.

The guard nodded back at him before pressing a button on his side of the monitor, causing that side of the screen to go black. The sound of ringing could be heard as they waited to be put off hold.

Kat looked to his sister with boredom.

"This is going to take a while," Kat said. Megan rolled her eyes as the monitor let off another ring.

"Of course, the Emperor's time is very important," Megan said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Indeed," Kat said in a bored voice.

Megan opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of the screen flashing into focus.

On the other side of the screen sat the Emperor. At the sight of Kat his dark eyes widened in shock, but his expression was quickly schooled back into a scowl.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Emperor said, his claws extending in annoyance. Megan blinked owlishly for a moment before schooling her expression back into a straight face.

She had only seen The Emperor on television, or on the many posters hanging around the city. Though all the posters did show him in the same attire, she hadn't expected him to actually dress like that. Honestly, why wear such ridiculous clothes?

Her eyes discreetly looked over the Emperor's clothes as she thought this. He wore a long dark purple robe with a _very_ high collar. It looked as though it almost reached over his long, abnormally large ears. He looked as though he was trying to imitate some sort of human vampire, what with his long cape and fangs.

_If this is how he dresses himself then he should hardly have a say in politics, let alone the fates of thousands._

Megan's thoughts were interrupted as her brother began to speak.

"I am sorry to bother you, your highness, but I wanted to report to you on my progress. I hope you will find my report pleasing," Kat said stiffly. The Emperor seemed to calm ever so slightly at the words, his claws detracting back into his paws.

"Carry on with your report," He said with a wave of his paw. Kat nodded his head with a slight bow.

"Thank you, sir," Kat said. "Before your call I had applied for an assistant to be sent to me from the Science Department."

"And am I to assume that this-" he said pointing a clawed digit at Megan. "Is your new assistant."

Megan lowered her head in a slight bow as she spoke.

"My name is Emu, sir, and it's truly an honor to be in your presence," Megan said. She kept herself in a low bow as she spoke, as not to show how she was rolling her eyes..

_Yes, I enjoy this just as much as I enjoy pulling my fangs out._

The Emperor looked her over approvingly before waving his hand for her to continue.

"Carry on," The Emperor said. Megan raised herself from her bow to look directly at the screen.

"I hope to join Agent 27B on his mission, to further enhance our chances of a quick and easy success," she said.

The Emperor nodded his head looking to be thinking this over. His eyes still squinted in suspicion.

"If you are truly involved in our science division then you will have no problem showing me your ID."

"I-"

"She is a new recruit sir, she hasn't yet collected her lab ID," Kat interrupted quickly. The Emperor clenched and unclenched his paws irritably.

"And what, per se, would possess you to take on such a new recruit?"

"Though she is a new recruit I needed someone specific to aid me in this mission, someone with a specific set of skills to help me invade and colonize this planet," Kat said. The Emperor's eyes shot back to Megan, her disguised blue eyes unwavering as the Emperor looked at her with his large dark eyes.

"And what skills would that be, Miss Emu?" The Emperor asked. Megan's stance didn't change, nor did she flinch as the Emperor's foreboding eyes stared her down.

"Sir, I am highly skilled in environmental studies. If sent to Earth I would be able to quickly assess the condition of the environment and be able to identify any factors needing to be changed or destroyed in order to make Earth a possible, and long lasting home for our people," Megan said.

The Emperor nodded his head approvingly, his mind seeming to be envisioning Earth as their next new planet of domination.

"And of course sir, even if we were to choose another planet as our next home, we would still be adding Earth as a valuable part of our collection of planets, though this planet is not worth much it would still sell for something," Kat said.

"Especially with all the free labor the humans would give. The planet could be charged for more if we were to add the humans to our price," Megan added.

This had definitely gotten the Emperor's attention. His eyes widened slightly before narrowing into a contemplative scowl. Oh yes. Kat could practically see the wheels in the Emperor's head turning.

Kat coughed lightly into his paw, drawing the Emperor's attention. The Emperor scowled irritably at the Agent for interrupting his train of thought.

"Of course sir," Kat said respectfully. "This operation will take a long time to complete. Earth is nowhere near a legitimate place for our species to thrive on at the moment, nor is it ready to sell. Various things will need to be changed on this planet in order for any kind to live here."

The Emperor scowled darkly.

"How long exactly would it take to put this planet up to expectations?" The Emperor said looking to Megan.

"I will need to come to Earth myself before giving you a more exact calculation but from 27B's description of the planet, I would have to say somewhere around two Earth years, provided there are no unforeseen incidents," Megan said.

The Emperor eyes slitted into a glare.

"Of course, sir with the planet's large amounts of plant life it could also be deemed even more valuable to another species. The more work put into this planet will only increase the amount of money we can sell it for. For example, if we were to work on this planet as long as we have told you the normal amount you would get from this planet alone would triple in profit," Kat supplied.

The Emperor thoughts were evident on his face as a glint of excitement came to his eyes.

"Alright, Agent 27B. I'll grant your request."

"Thank you, your high-"

"But if I don't see progress in the invasion of this planet and soon, I will send both you-" He said pointing to Kat. "And you" now pointing to Megan. "to the Litter Mines, and have another agent take your place... do I make myself clear?" The Emperor said.

"Yes sir," they both answered in unison. The Emperor nodded sending them one last warning glare before shutting off his end of the transmission, causing that side of the screen to go black.

Kat and Megan watched the other side of the screen for another few moments before letting out a long sigh of relief.

"Well that was fun," Megan said.

"At least we were able to convince him," Kat said as he pressed a button on the monitor. The screen went back to a full view of his sister.

"I guess... anyway I need to wash this stuff off. It's not supposed to by on skin for too long." she said waving her hand over her disguised body.

"Okay. When will you be getting to Earth?" Kat asked

"In approximately... three days," Megan said, smiling brightly. Kat's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Three days? How are you getting here so quickly?"

"Well, before you called I had been putting the final touches on my new ship. I was able to sneak an old broken one out of the army's weapons hold. They had been planning to get it smashed to pieces at the junkyard, so I just pretended to be part of the disposal crew and snuck it over to my workshop," she said triumphantly. "I've now been working on it for the past two whole cycles and I am now finished."

Kat smiled proudly at his sister as she went on to explain some of the modifications she had made to the ship, including how she was able to make it go so fast. Just while she was explaining the inner working of its engine Kat heard a loud high pitched yell.

"MR. KAT! WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Millie yelled from downstairs.

Kat groaned loudly before hitting his head against the control panel. Megan laughed lightly at his distress.

"Your human sure has timing, doesn't she?" Megan said between laughs. "And what an interesting voice she has."

Kat rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it's lovely isn't it?" Kat said, sarcasm practically dripping off his tongue. Kat rubbed at his temples irritably as he heard another scream.

"I'll just send you the coordinates now before she tears the house apart looking for me. Just land in this area and I'll meet you there," Kat said as he typed in the coordinates. Megan nodded as they started to print out on her side of the screen.

"Will do," she said playfully saluted him.

Kat was just about to press the off button when his sister said with an annoyingly sweet voice.

"Have fun, _Mr. Kat!_" She said just before bursting into a fit of giggles. Kat scowled darkly at his sister before pressing hard onto the off button. He turned around sharply as he headed back down to the backyard, where Millie will most likely be looking for him.

_Maybe while she's not looking I can find a nice little hole to crawl into and hide._


	4. Chapter 4

6/6/14

Hey everyone. :)

I'm so glad I got to update and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in almost a year. My old computer broke, and I don't have the money to get a new one. That plus I have had a lot of school work.

I'm currently saving up money for a laptop so as soon as I get one I'll be able to update way much more often.

Anyway, here's chapters 4-6. I'm halfway done with chapter 7 so I'll update that once I get back from my grandmother's house, so that should be in 2-3 weeks. She doesn't have a computer or internet. :(

* * *

><p>Kat groaned loudly as he heard the high pitched calls coming from the downstairs.<p>

_Honestly, couldn't the girl give me a few minutes of peace?_

Kat slowly trudged his way down the stairs and into the living room. As he passed he could see Mr. Burtonburger sitting on the sofa, watching the TV. As he walked passed him he thought about his upcoming plans.

_Megan will be coming within the next three days, which means I'll have to make sure there's no humans there to see it. I'll also have to set up some sort of alarm around the area, just in case a certain uninvited guest decides to drop by. I'll have to get there tonight to get everything started._

A smile spread across his face at the thought of his little sister. Soon he'll get to see her face to face, and with her help he could finally be done with this mission.

Kat was harshly torn from his thoughts as another high pitched scream rang throughout the house.

"MR. KAAAT!" Millie screamed from the backyard.

Kat groaned loudly as he walked through the kitchen.

_Maybe I should try and sneak past her. If I go to the landing point now I could start scoping out the area, and I'll be too far away to hear the full effects of Millie's siren scream._

Kat flinched as he heard another high pitched yell.

_Yes. I should definitely head to the landing point._

Having made up his mind, Kat quickly climbed up onto the counter top just underneath the kitchen window. Looking out the window he could see Coop and Dennis, still playing catch by the fence, and Millie looking around the back of the shed searching for him. He watched her intently, making sure she was far enough away, he quietly opened the window and silently pounced into nearest bush.

_Now, all I have to do is wait for her to go-_

"Millie, do you mind helping me find my glasses?" Mr. Burtonburger called from the living room. "I can't seem to find them, and I'm as blind as a bat without them."

Millie's little head popped up from underneath the bushes she had been looking through.

"Coming Daddy!" Millie yelled back as she scampered back into the house.

Kat let out a sigh of relief as he heard the back door slide shut behind her.

_Easier then I thought._

Kat quickly shook himself out of the bushes, and made his way to the back of the yard. From there he would make his way through the neighboring woods in the back, and straight to the landing point. The dense amounts trees would work wonderfully to lore away any noisy campers or hikers that may come by.

Just as he was about to make it to the end of the yard, he heard the distinct whistle of an object flying through the air. His instincts kicked in, and he quickly jumped out of the way, successfully dodging two baseballs as they flew right past him. Kat's head quickly snapped in the direction of the balls' source and was met with the sight of none other than Coop and Dennis. The former having a slick smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kat. Did those balls almost hit you?" Coop said haughtily. Dennis was smirking beside him and gave Coop a thumbs up.

"To bad we missed," Dennis said

Kat glared heatedly at them both.

_I don't have time for these morons now._

Kat glanced over at the two balls Coop and Dennis had thrown at him and a thought came to mind.

_This will keep those two busy for a while._

Kat slowly picked up the two balls, clenching them tightly in his claws. He could see both boys getting into their fighting positions as they waited for Kat to make the next move. He smirked haughtily as he saw both of the boys tense in anticipation.

_As expected._

Kat's arm shot out like lightning and both the balls were quickly shot towards them, whistling loudly as they sliced through the air.

Coop and Dennis stared in shocked silence as the balls flew past them, smashing soundly into the fence behind. Coop turned his head to look behind them, seeing where the balls had smashed straight through the fence. He quickly looked back at the smirking feline ahead of them.

"What are you smirking about? You missed!" Coop yelled.

_Now, who said I was aiming at you?_ Kat thought, as he heard the distinct stomping of large feet.

"Huh?" Coop said as a large shadow came over them. He turned around quickly to look into the red, scowling face of Old Lady Munson. Her face had taken on a deep shade of red and her arms laid at her sides, shaking with suppressed anger.

Both boys gulped loudly at the sight, frozen in fear.

"_BURTONBURGER!_" She yelled loudly, the very ground seemed to shake with its volume. Coop flinched and placed his hands over his ears as her yelling abused his eardrums.

Coop could see Dennis doing the same, his eyes wide with fear as the waited to see what she would do next.

Coop's dad and Millie quickly ran outside, a tired look on his face as he took in the scene before him.

"Hello Old- I mean, Ms. Munson," Mr. Burtonburger said quickly before turning his eyes onto Coop and Dennis.

"Why, _and how_ did you two break a hole directly through the fence?!" Mr. Burtonburger yelled angrily, as his finger pointed to the two large holes in the fence.

"And more importantly, you two little hooligans smashed three of my lawn gnomes!" Ms. Munson added loudly.

"Dad it wasn't us! It was Millie's stupid cat!" Coop yelled in their defense, pointing in the direction of the feline, only to see that the nuisance wasn't even there.

"Coop, don't you lie to me! Not only are you blaming a cat, but you're blaming a cat that isn't even here! Besides, you can't expect me to believe that a cat had picked up two heavy baseballs and managed to throw them straight throw a fence!" Mr. Burtonburger yelled.

Coop clenched his fist in anger as his face lit up in embarrassment. Oh, once he gets his hands on that cat, he'll-

"That's it! Coop, you and Dennis are both grounded," Mr. Burtonburger said.

"What!?" Coop and Dennis said in unison.

"For two weeks, and you'll both be out here all afternoon until you finish fixing this fence," He said in finality.

"And you two will be over at my house to clean up all the mess you've made," Ms. Munson added gruffly, before she turned to stomp back into her house.

"But-" Coop said.

"NO BUTS!" Mr. Burtonburger yelled. "I don't know why you keep doing this, but I will not have you blaming a cat for your mistakes. Your fifteen now, Coop. It's time you start taking responsibility for your actions."

Coop's mouth dropped in shock as his father glared down at him.

_WHAT?!_

"For the next two weeks there will be no video games, no TV, no internet, and no sports. Do I make myself clear?" He said sternly looking between the two boys.

"...Yes sir." Coop said

"Yes, Mr. Burtonburger." Dennis answered in return.

"Good. I'll be back in two minutes with some thin wood for you two to cover up these holes. I'll have to wait until tomorrow to get some wood to replace the broken ones in the fence," Mr. Burtonburger said, raking his hands through his hair as a long, tired sigh escaped his lips.

"I'll be back in a bit, so don't either of you two move while I'm gone. Millie, why don't you help me get the wood and nails from inside?"

"Okay Daddy," Millie said sweetly. As they went to go back into the house, she turned her head to stick her tongue out at the two boys standing next to the broken fence.

Coop's teeth clenched together in frustration as he watched his sister skipped her way back into the house. He was going to kill that cat!

**. . .**

Kat ran as soon as he saw the woman come into sight. Barely making it away before the mere sound of her screaming could shatter his sensitive ears.

He stopped at a nearby clearing as he listened to the surrounding forest.

_And no humans in sight. _He thought as he looked around.

Kat snickered softly to himself as he remembered the look on the old woman's face before he ran off.

_No doubt, she'll still be yelling at those two by the time I get back, _Kat thought as he let out another laugh.

Kat let himself laugh for another moment before calming himself. Taking in a deep breath, he let his senses take over. His ears twitched softly atop his head as he let the sounds of the forest wash over him. His hearing almost instantly magnified.

He could hear the squirrels in the trees, and the insects down below. He concentrated harder as he waited for the sound of human footsteps.

Hearing none, he let himself fall back into his crouching possession, his paws moving swiftly as he quietly made his way through the forest. The only sound to be heard was the soft padding of footsteps, and the whoosh of the wind as he cut through the air.

**. . .**

As Coop nailed another piece of wood into the fence, he could hear his dad's words repeating in his head.

"_It's time you start taking responsibility for your actions." _Coop hammered harder as his blood started to boil.

"_I will not have you blaming a cat for your mistakes." _Coop slammed the hammer down hard, causing the rest of the wood to vibrate harshly from his force.

He couldn't believe this!

Take responsibility for himself?! He'd been taking responsibility for the protection of the whole planet, and his dad tells him he needs to be more responsible for himself?!

Coop growled in frustration and kicked his foot against the bottom of the fence. Hot pain shot through his foot as he did so.

"Dammit!" Coop swore loudly. Dennis turned around from his work to look at his best friend.

"You okay, Coop?" Dennis asked as he watched his friends hop up and down on one foot, only to fall on his butt.

Coop let out a long groan before meeting his friend's eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay," Coop answered "I just can't stand that stupid cat! How is it that we work so hard to stop him, but I still get blamed for everything he does?!" Coop yelled in frustration as he rubbed his sore foot.

Dennis gave his friend a sympathetic look.

"I don't know what to tell you, Coop. I understand you're mad, but it's not going to help if you just have a tantrum about it," Dennis said as he moved to sit beside him.

"And it's not like you're alone. I'm always going to be right beside you, no matter what that naked rat does!" Dennis said with a broad smile on his face. Coop stopped rubbing his foot and place his arm around his friend in a one armed hug.

"Thanks Dennis. You're a real friend," Coop said back.

"Oh, I know," Dennis said, making Coop laugh. "Now let's hurry up and fix this fence, then we can see where that mutant went and get him back for this." Dennis said as he pushed himself off the ground.

Looking down at Coop, and extended his hand to him.

Coop nodded his head determinedly, as he grasped his friend's hand.

"Yeah, and we'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

* * *

><p>P.S<p>

Chapters 1-3 were checked by my wonderful English teacher! If you're reading this, **thank you so much** and please tell my if I missed anything in chapters 4-6!

Reviews are very appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Kat's run slowed to a jog as the trees around him started to part and the remains of an old path came into view. Following the old beaten trail, he allowed his steps to slow to a walk as he passed by the remaining trees. They opened up to unveil a large open area. The area had once been cleared to become a camp site, but was long since abandoned as being too close to the local wildlife. The grass, as such had not been cut and grew high, just high enough for Kat to crouch under if he so pleased.

It was a large area with tall trees circling it on all sides. Kat could hear the whistle of the wind as it blew through the trees, and the soft chirping of animals as they roamed the forest for their next meal. Kat walked lazily as he let himself enjoy the tranquil surrounding. Out in the distance like this, he could hardly hear the loud screeching of Millie's voice, or the howling of that horrid old woman. Oh, it has been so long since he had last let himself enjoy the evening sun.

_This will be the perfect place for her to land,_ Kat thought as a soft breeze blew across his face and cooled his skin.

Kat allowed himself one more minute to enjoy the peace before stretching and getting to work. Kat quickly circled the area, listening carefully to the sounds of the animals nearby. He had to make sure this spot was not too close to an animal's den or other place of rest, as not to disturb it when Megan makes her landing. After fifteen minutes of searching the area, Kat was satisfied with his search. There were no animal homes close to the area. Feeling satisfied with his search, he continued to circle the area.

As Kat continued to circle the area he used his claws to mark multiple spots up in the trees, and in the patches of grass down below. There he would set up his surveillance equipment.

_We wouldn't want our little nuisances to come barging in on us, now would we? _Kat thought with a smirk.

Each of the surveillance cameras he planned to place would be as small as a common ladybug, making it almost impossible to identify in the dark or in the shadows. Not only that, but each one was equipped with special shielding electronics. As soon as any enemy came within five feet of the protective circle an electric shield would deploy, frying anyone who walking into it.

Kat smirked happily as he marked a few last places around the circle. He could feel the warmth of the sun as it continued its descent from Earth's view. It was probably past 3 by now, and there was no telling what would happen if Millie didn't find him before dinner time. Shivering at the idea, Kat hurriedly climbed down from his perch on the tree, and made his way back down the old trail.

Just as Kat was passing back through the trees, he looked back over the field his sister would be landing in.

_There will be no way for those humans to get passed this, _Kat thought with satisfaction. With that satisfying thought in mind Kat once again went into his crouching position and swiftly glided through the air as he ran his way back to the Burtonburger home.

**. . .**

Coop groaned in annoyance as the sun's heat burned his aching back. He could feel the sweat dripping down his neck and soaking his shirt as he and Dennis continued to work on the fence. The oddly hot heat of the spring afternoon was not making their work any easier for them as they continued to paint the fence.

It had taken them two hours to fix the two giant holes in the fence, and now they were working on the first coat of paint. So far only half of it was done.

Coop let out a long groan as his shoulders started to chafe from the constant motion. He rubbed at his shoulders sourly as he grumbled to himself about the ways he was going to hurt that cat.

_The next time I see that cat, I'm going to throw him so far it'll take a three day trip to bring him back._

As Coop continued to mumble to himself, he could practically feel the sun as though it was directly behind him. Coop dropped his brush in frustration and let himself fall back on his rear as more sweat started to drip down his brow.

"You okay, Coop?" Dennis asked from a few feet away.

"No. I think the sun is cooking my back."

"Ugh! I know what you mean," Dennis said as he took off his shirt and twisted it in his hands, causing small droplets of sweat to drip onto the grass. "I think if we keep working, we'll have enough sweat to water your lawn tomorrow." Dennis said with a small smile.

"I appreciate you trying to be funny, but I'm too hot to laugh," Coop said from his seat on the ground.

"Yeah...wait!" Dennis said looking off towards the house. His smile widened as he ran to the back of the house and grabbed the green water hose hanging from its hook. "Hey, Coop! Get over here!" Dennis yelled as he turned on the water, dousing himself with its refreshing chill.

"All right!" Coop yelled happily as he pushed himself up. He quickly rushed over to Dennis to get some water.

"Spray it here!" Coop yelled.

Dennis nodded his head before turning the hose around and spraying Coop dead in his chest. Coop sighed happily as the cold water hit his skin.

"That's great," Coop sighed happily. Dennis nodded in agreement and pointed the hose skyward, letting the water fall and spray over them both. They both sighed happily as the cold water cooled their burning skin. They both closed their eyes in relaxation as they enjoyed it.

Just as they both sat down to enjoy the water, Kat reentered the backyard. He glanced over at the two teens lying in the now wet grass.

_Oh, no, no, no._ Kat thought with a slow shake of his head. _We can't let them have too much fun now can we?_ Kat thought with a gleam in his eye.

Kat slowly crouched over towards them, making sure to not be seen. He quietly snuck across the backyard to all the way to the hose. Kat looked at the hose, and then back at the two relaxing teens.

_Well this ought to be fun. _Kat thought as extended his claws. _Bye-bye water. _Kat thought with a snicker. Coop's eyes popped open at the sound.

Just as Kat placed his claw on the rubber of the hose, Coop's head whipped around to see him.

"KAT!" Coop yelled as he pushed himself up.

_Too late._

Kat smiled evilly as he swiped his claw across the hose, the cutting right at the connecting line between the house and the hose.

_Oh no. No more water._

Kat thought, smirked evilly as he dodged Coop's first kick. Using Coop's foot, Kat lift himself into the air, easily flipped himself over Coop's head and landed behind them.

Kat watched in amusement as Coop quickly turned around to face him. Kat fell back and swiftly swept his foot across the grass, instantly knocking Coop to the ground.

Just as Coop's back hit the grass Kat's ear twitched slightly and he quickly turned his head to see Dennis trying to make a grab at him. Easily sidestepping him, Kat grabbed Dennis by his yellow jacket and swung him around to run headfirst into Coop, slamming them dead into each other.

Kat watched is Coop and Dennis disastrously tried to untangle themselves from each other. They looked complete idiots the way they struggled just to get up. Kat laughed softly to himself as he enjoyed their moment of stupidity.

_I could watch these imbeciles all day._

Just as the boys were just starting to get up, the back door slid open and Millie walked out into the yard. She stopped for a moment before squealing loudly and rushing over to grab her Mr. Kat.

"Mr. Kat your back!"

Kat groans quietly to himself as Millie squeezes him tightly to her chest. As Millie spins him around Coop and Dennis glare daggers at him. Kat smiles and sticks his tongue out to taunt them. Coop's face turns red with anger as continues to glare.

"Millie, take your stupid cat and leave," Coops said. Millie stops her spinning to glare lazily at him.

"Mr. Kat is not stupid. It's not his fault you wreck everything," Millie said and childishly sticks her tongue out at him. She looked around at the fence, at the now cut water hose.

"Daddy! Coop and Dennis aren't fixing the fence! And they broke the watering hose!" Millie yelled loudly as she ran back into the house. Kat snickered loudly at the dumbfounded looks on their faces as Millie carried him inside. Kat sent them one more taunting sneer before the back door closes.

Coop's eyes widen for a second only to squint into an icy glare as he stood there with his fist clenched at his sides. Right when he was about to yell out in frustration another yell interrupted him.

"COOP! DENNIS! You two better have a good explanation for this!" Mr. Burtonburger yelled from the upstairs window overlooking the yard.

Coop and Dennis both groaned loudly as they dragged their feet back into the house. More punishment on the way.

_Yippee..._

* * *

><p>Those two can't catch a brake can they? :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Kat laughed loudly from his seat at Millie's window as he watched Mr. Burtonburger stand over Coop and Dennis as they continued to paint the fence. Just moments ago he could hear him yelling at them both from the other room about how irresponsible they were and how much money it was costing him to fix their screw ups. Neither one of them had said anything, but Kat could just imagine the looks on their faces as Mr. Burtonburger continued to reprimand them. Kat almost jumped for joy when he heard their punishment. Grounded for a whole month! By the time they would even be allowed to step foot outside the house, him and Megan would already be good to go.

Kat merrily watched as Coop and Dennis continued to paint the fence under the hot evening sun. Of course, he didn't expect them to happily follow the rules when it came to him, but he could easily keep those two busy. And even better, if they get caught they'll be on total lockdown until school starts again.

Kat got up from his seat and climbed up onto his purple cat condo. After making sure Millie wasn't coming back yet, Kat pressed a button hidden in the wall and the elevator instantly activated. As the floor beneath him started to descend, a false floor slid into place overhead, blocking the view of the elevator hole.

The floor stopped at the two sliding doors at the entrance of his lab. Kat walked through and quickly made his way past the monitor (and the still broken chair) to his worktable against the right hand wall. Beside his work table sat a box of blueprint papers. He grabbed a blueprint, a pencil, and spread the paper across the table.

In front of him laid the blueprint for the surveillance cameras he planned to place around the landing site. He just needed to make a few more adjustments to his original design and he could finish building.

Then all he'd need was to _borrow _a few items from around the house.

**. ** **. ** **.**

Coop and Dennis groaned loudly as they trudged their way back into the house. It had taken them almost two hours painting that fence and then another one just to glue Ms. Munson's lawn gnomes back together. All of which was done with either Coop's dad or worse, Old Lady Munson watching over them like hawks.

Ms. Munson had yelled at them so many times in that one hour that Coop felt like his ears were about to fall off. Dennis's right ear was still ringing from when she yelled at him for not gluing the eyes on straight. As if those things were worth something.

"You know, I doubted it before but I really do think she loved those things more than people. I mean, have you noticed that she talks to those things like all the time?" Coop said as they dragged themselves up to his room.

"Yeah, but think about it. Who else is gonna talk to that old hag?"

"True. Gosh, now I feel sorry for the gnomes," Coop said, making Dennis laugh.

"Yeah. Kat breaking those lawn gnomes probably put them out of their misery. Shame we had to fix them and ruin it."

"Ugh! I almost forgot about that ugly rodent. As soon as I find him I'm tying him up with his own tail," Coop ranted as he opened the door. Dennis brushed by him and headed for his blue sleeping bag set up under the bed.

"I'll definitely help you with that. As soon as I'm done with my nap," Dennis said before he dropped himself face down on his sleeping bag.

Coop chuckled lightly at his friends antics and was about to climb up to his bed when he heard something metallic hit the floor.

"Huh?"

Coop turned around to his door and looked into the hallway to see Kat's tail disappear down the stairs. Coops eyes squinted into a glare.

"What are you up to?" He whispered to himself.

Coop grabbed a pair of binoculars and went over to his window. Outside he could see Kat with a bucket load of electronic stuff. Some cellphones, cameras, and some other metal stuff he couldn't identify.

"Not this time, Kat," Coop said as he rushed over to Dennis.

"Dennis, wake up! Kat's building something and I'm gonna need your backup."

"Huh? I... I'll be up in a second."

Coop grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him up right.

"Alright, I'm up!" Dennis yelled as he pushed himself up.

They both rushed down the stairs and through the living room to reach the backyard. Just as they were about to open the door something pulled them by the back of their shirts and they fell to the kitchen floor.

"Ow."

"And where do you two think you're going?" Mr. Burtonburger said overlooking them.

Coop blinked owlishly and opened his mouth to respond, but only a few words of idiotic babbling came out.

"Um... We were just..."

"Yeah, right. Coop when I said you boys were grounded I meant effective immediately, as in now. Now both of you head upstairs."

"But, dad-"

"No butts except yours upstairs!"

Coop whined soundly as he picked himself off the floor and headed back to his room with Dennis.

"Wow, your dad seems pretty mad this time," Dennis said as they ascended the stairs.

"Yeah, and he's definitely not gonna let us out of the house for the next month."

"Then what's your plan?"

Coop waited until they were inside his room to answer.

"Simple. We'll just wait until everyone's asleep, then we'll sneak out and nab him. With all the stuff he was carrying, whatever he's building's gonna take a while."

"Great. This gives me ample time to get back to my nap," Dennis said as he jumped face first back onto his sleeping bag. As he turned over to see Coop's dull expression he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"What? We're gonna need all of our energy to take him down. If we're going at night we ought to get as much sleep as we can now," Dennis said rolling back over on his stomach.

Coop rolled his eyes and headed for the ladder connecting to his bed. Yeah, he had to admit. A nap sounded pretty good right now.

_And as soon as I wake up I'm taking you down, Kat._

**. ** **. ** **.**

Kat smiled evilly to himself as he looked at the completely finished versions of his tiny spy cameras. With these he'd be able to see anyone who comes close, and with their shielding add ons, prevent them from coming any closer. Now all he'd need was to set them up.

Kat dumped the lot of them inside his bag and made off for the landing site.

**. ** **. ** **.**

Coop blinked blearily as he looked around the room.

_What time is it?_

He looked sideways to his alarm clock to see that it was 11:15 pm, and from the sounds of snoring coming from his dad's room, he could safely assume he was asleep.

_Time to get to work._

Coop jumped out of the bed to land right next to Dennis' sleeping bag. Coop bent down to shake his shoulder.

"Common Dennis, it's time to go."

Dennis looked up from where he was sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm up," Dennis said as he stretched out his arms. As Dennis pushed himself up from the floor, Coop went into his dresser drawer to pull out two night vision goggles. Passing one to Dennis he placed his on his face.

"Now, we head out."

Nodding his head, Dennis placed his googles over his eyes and followed Coop to the door. They stood at the doorway for a moment before slowly tiptoeing their way down the hall and to the stairs. It took a lot of patience for them to get down the stairs without stepping on any squeaky floorboards. Making their way through the kitchen Coop sent up a prayer that his dad didn't wake up and check on them in the middle of the night before he opened the backdoor and heading out into the backyard.

They both did a quick once over of the yard before heading into the dense vegetation that was the Bootsville forest.

"We'd better stay close. It's easy to get lost in all these trees," Coop said.

"Alright."

After walking a few yards from where they started, a cold wind blew past them. Dennis shivered as his dark yellow jacket blew in the breeze and the wind ruffled his dark hair. He quickly zipped his jacket as they continued on.

"Man it's chilly. Good thing I've got a jacket," Dennis said. "How does Kat deal with this weather? He's all naked."

"Don't know, but I hope he freezes," Coop said as he rubbed his hands together.

_Great, first it was hot, now it's cold. Ugh! Mother Nature must be having mood swings._

Just as Coop was going to continue on his inner ranting, the sound of a branch breaking caught his attention. He and Dennis both turned suddenly towards the sound. Just as they turned to look at it, the image of a small dark silhouette ran past them.

_KAT!_

**. ** **. ** **.**

Kat breathed a sigh of content as he placed the 4th of the 12 cameras. In the next few days he'd be sure to set up the rest of them, and then they'd be ready to activate. Just as he was climbing down from the tree he'd been in, the sound of distant footsteps grabbed his attention. As he looked off into their direction he could think of only two who would be out this late.

_Coop and Dennis._

Kat stealthily leaped from the tree and silently sprinted towards their direction. He stopped momentarily and looked around in a circle, his eyes having no problem in the dark of the night.

_Where?_

Closing his eyes he listened intently for the sounds of their footsteps. It only took a few moments for him to find them. He quickly darted off in their direction, only to find them a little bit away. He crouched down low as he watched them from the cover of the bushes.

As he watched them search for him a fun little idea popped into his head.

_Why don't I get them good and lost?_

Kat rose from the bush and quickly darted past them, making sure to step on a branch as he did so. Just as he thought, the branch made a loud cracking noise as he passed and the two morons both turned to look in its direction.

Kat laughed silently from the bushes as he saw them tense. He could practically smell the perspiration coming off them.

Kat looked off into the deeper parts of the forest, far away off from the house, and the direction of the landing sight.

_Perfect. Those two morons will be so lost they won't find their way home until morning._

Kat grinned to himself as he stepped out of the bushes and ran past them again. All he needed was to get their attention and they would chase after him.

"There he is!" Coop yelled.

Kat snickered loudly as he ran off into the deeper parts of the forest, with Coop and Dennis running after him.

_Too easy._

Kat ran at a slow pace, making sure to keep himself in their sights only enough to continue the chase. He could hear the huffing and puffing of their breathes as he continued to bait them further into the forest. They had been running straight for who knows how long now, and those two were definitely out of it. Seeing as they were about to pass out anyway, Kat decided that this was definitely far enough to keep them out of his face for a while.

After waiting for the right moment, Kat sped up suddenly and made a quick right turn out of their sights, the power of his turn causing a cloud of dirt to rise and blind them momentarily. As they spluttered and coughed Kat climbed high up into a tree and watched as they tried to find him again, as useless as that was.

Kat smirked as he looked up into the sky. The stars were disappearing, meaning that by the time those two got home the sun would be high up in the sky.

Looking back down, he could see the anger and frustration glowing in their eyes as they realized that they've been tricked. Kat could only laugh at the thought of how angry they'd be once they realize that they'd been up all night.

Taking one last glance towards the teenage duo, Kat swiftly hopped from one tree to another and headed back to the Burtonburger household. There was a soft little cat bed waiting there for him.


	7. Chapter 7

3/4/15

Hey guys. I'm sorry ounce again for the late update but as I'm going to be a college student soon I have to juggle a lot of different things.

I'm not gonna make anymore promises about when things will be updated because I really don't know when that will be, but I will not be abandoning this fan fiction. Hopefully I will have some more time during the summer but again I'm not sure.

I hope you enjoy the chapter and I would love to hear some feedback. :)

* * *

><p><em>Creak, creak, creak...<em>

Kat rolled over in his bed as the sound of creaking floorboards stirred him awake. Yawning, he stretched his sleepy limbs and lifted himself up to look out the window. The sun had just peeked from underneath the horizon and was making its way overhead. Realizing what time it must be, he allowed himself to curl back up and go to sleep. He knew exactly who it was.

Kat smirked as his ears picked up on the sounds of twin groans and shortly after, the sound of a door opening and closing.

Seeing what time it was, those footsteps were no doubt the sounds of two tired and annoyed teenagers finally making their way back into the house. As funny as it was, he had to give them credit. They got back sooner than he thought.

_I guess they have more than two brain cells after all._

Laughing softly, Kat allowed himself to fall back to sleep. Millie would be waking up in a few more hours and he needed all his energy to deal with her.

**. ** **. ** **.**

Coop felt like the full force of gravity was dragging him down as they finally trudged their way back into the house. It had taken them hours to find their way back home and by the time they could see the light of the neighboring houses it felt like his body was about to give out. They didn't even try to be discrete as they dragged themselves up the stairs and back to his bedroom. Each time he lifted his legs it felt like lifting dumbbells, and it sure sounded like it as every step they took caused an eery squeak to come from the floorboards.

Coop sighed as a particularly loud squeak accompanied his last step.

_Oh well._

It didn't matter. Everyone was probably too deep in sleep to hear them anyway, and at this point of exhaustion he really didn't care.

Once they finally reached the last step Coop staggered his way to his bedroom door and fumbled with the doorknob. Once he was able to finally twist the knob he pushed the door open and smiled sleepily at the site of his bed. Though his smile quickly turned into a frown at the site of his ladder. All of a sudden that ladder looked like the peak of a skyscraper.

_Like I'm climbing up that. Ugh, why'd I have to get a bed with a ladder? _Coop thought as he walked towards it.

Coop groaned dejectedly as he reached up for his bed sheets and threw them on the floor. He'd only looked at the makeshift pallet for a moment before allowing his body to drop face first into it.

Even with the hardness of the floor it felt wonderful for him to lie still for a while.

He'd only just heard Dennis getting into his sleeping bag a few feet away before drifting off to sleep.

**. ** **. ** **.**

"Coop! Dennis! Get up, it's time for breakfast!"

Coop groaned as the sound of his sister's voice broke through his sleep.

_Five more minutes..._

As he rolled over lazily, Coop's hand brushed against the rough surface of his bedroom carpet.

_Huh?_

Dizzily, he pushed himself into a seated position and looked around.

_Why am I on the floor?_

Lifting himself up, Coop stretched out his limbs and staggered as a throbbing ache ran through his legs. He fell back, landing back on the bed sheets as his tired body begged him to lay down. Looking down at his dirty shoes he recalled what happened in the forest.

_Oh yeah. Now I remember._

Coop rubbed at his sore legs for a few minutes before pushing himself back up again. It took him a moment to regain his balance, but after his third try he was able to stand somewhat straight.

Painfully, he walked to his door and out into the hallway. Maybe a shower would help his aching muscles.

**. ** **. ** **.**

Kat smiled as a he heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs. Each footstep was accompanied by a low groan.

Kat turned his head from his morning bowl of frisky bits to watch as Coop and Dennis slowly walked into the kitchen. They both stopped at the entry and slumped against the walls tiredly.

Mr. Burtonburger looked up from his bowl of cereal and frowned at the sight of them.

"Why do you two look like you've slept on a bunch of rocks?"

Coop pushed himself off the wall, trying to look a bit less wore out.

"We just didn't sleep well," Coop said with what he thought was an energized voice. "What's for breakfast?" He said, quickly changing the subject.

Mr. Burtonburger gave him an unbelieving stare but thankfully didn't ask any questions as the boys moved to sit at the table.

"Just cereal, but from the way you two look it might be best to go with a cup of coffee," He said as he pushed two bowls and a box of cereal towards them.

"We'll be okay, dad," Coop said as he poured some cereal into his bowl.

"Yeah, Mr. Burtonburger. One bad night's sleep isn't gonna kill us." Dennis said as Coop passed him the box.

Mr. Burtonburger looked unamused at their droopy eyes for a moment before going on to a different subject.

"So, Dennis how long did your dad say he'd be at his little techno fest?"

"Oh," Dennis said as he blinked a few times. "He said he'd be back by the end of spring break."

"Okay then, but still make sure to call him," Mr. Burtonburger said as he turned to refill his coffee cup. "Wouldn't want him to worry,"

Just as Mr. Burtonburger sat back down at the table he noticed that both of the boys had fallen asleep in their cereal.

**.** **.** **.**

Kat laughed as he watched the boys trudge their way back up the stairs. Bits of cereal were still stuck in their hair from breakfast.

_They'll no doubt be asleep for a few hours._

Kat glanced over at the slightly opened back door.

_Now's my chance!_

Kat looked up at Millie to make sure she was still eating before slipping his way past her and out into the backyard.

Kat smiled as he ran across the grass and into the dense bushes. He picked up his speed and headed straight for the Bootsville forest.

_Only two more days. _Kat thought with a jolt of excitement as he swiftly ran past bushes and trees. He was so busy thinking about seeing his sister that he hardly noticed when his paws had hit the old path leading to the clearing.

Kat blinked owlishly for a moment, only now noticing how quickly he had made it to his destination. Frowning at his distractedness, Kat scanned the nearby trees to find where he had hidden his bag of spy cameras.

**.** **.** **.**

Coop woke up with a start as his dream went from sweet to terrifying. He placed his hand over his chest as his heart started to pound. He quickly glanced around him and calmed as he realized that he was only in his room.

_Damn!_

Coop hopped off his bed and onto the floor as his eyes locked onto his clock. It was already 12:40 in the afternoon.

_Kat's no doubt snuck off by now! Dangit! If we hadn't have fallen asleep we could have followed him!_

Coop kicked the leg of his bed in frustration and immediately regretted it as the nerves in his foot screamed in pain.

"OW, OW, OW!" Coop yelled as he bounced on one foot. Dennis, who was laying just a few feet away looked up at him groggily.

"Common Coop, do you have to be so loud? It's like two in the morning," Dennis said as he rolled onto his opposite side.

"No Dennis it's 12:40 in the afternoon! We have to get up and find out what Kat is up to!" Coop bent over and tried to pull at Dennis' sleep bag, but was greeted with loud groans of complaint.

"If it's this late then we probably missed him anyway," Dennis mumbled.

"Yeah but we could still retrace our steps back to where we last saw him. If we catch him coming back to the house we can see which direction he's been coming from," Coop explained as he continued to pull on the sleeping bag. He was about to give one last hard pull when Dennis sat up suddenly and leveled him with a glare. It probably would have looked a bit more threatening if part of his hair wasn't sticking up.

"Alright, but how are we gonna sneak past your dad? Cause there's no way we're climbing out of your second floor window,"

"Got it covered."

Dennis was about to ask exactly what he meant by covered when he noticed the blankets that Coop were starting to tie together. Coop turned around with a smile on his face.

"Makeshift rope," he said simply.

Dennis groaned as he realized that he definitely wasn't getting back to sleep soon.

**.** **.** **.**

Kat smiled proudly as he glanced around the clearing. He had successfully put up 6 more cameras. Now he only needed to set up two more and they'd be ready for business. He was just about to do a little victory dance when he noticed that the sun, while still high, had gotten lower than expected. He'd have to save the last two for later and get back to Millie. She'd probably try to put a leash on him if she noticed he was gone for too long.

Kat gracefully hopped from the branch he had been sitting on to the forest floor and smiled. If all goes well he may be able to set the cameras up later on today. With that thought he happily walked back down the path and towards the house. He was going to reward himself by begging for an extra bowl of frisky bits for dinner.

**.** **.** **.**

"Coop, was it really necessary for us to-"

"Shh!"

Coop quickly placed his hand over Dennis' mouth as he spied Kat walk under the tree they were hiding in in the backyard. He waited for Kat to get inside the house before removing his hand. Coop turned to Dennis and signaled for him to follow.

"Let's find out what the rodent's been up to."


End file.
